Halloween Tricks and Treats (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Halloween Special)
Halloween Tricks and Treats is a Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Halloween special. It will air on Disney Channel, ABC and ABC Family in USA, and Family Channel and CBC in Canada. Plot On the night before Halloween, Mickey, Minnie, Snoopy, Woodstock, Bob, Larry, and Junior are ready to prepare a Halloween party at the Walt Disney World resort and discuss it at the Grand Floridian Hotel and the Polynesian Hotel for the others. Meanwhile at the Magic Kingdom, Linus, Peppermint Patty, Laura, Mr. Nezzer, Sora, Goofy, Elsa, Scrooge, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, C-3PO, and R2-D2 were waiting in Line to ride the Haunted Mansion, but C-3PO worries about weird stuff happening in the Haunted Mansion at night. After C3PO's bad imagination, they decide to the Haunted Mansion for the daytime but not the nighttime because of Linus's fear of ghosts and villains. In the meantime at the Magic Kingdom, Donald, Kairi, Mr. Lunt and The French Peas go to the Enchanted Tiki Room, Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters, Space Mountain, The Carousel of Progress and the Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover for the fun. In the afternoon, Pete and the other villains plan to give Mickey and his friends a Halloween trick on Halloween night while Trapping Riku, Pa Grape, Captain Rex (RX-24), Jimmy and Jerry Gourd and Selena Gomez while they sing "It's a B Movie". At the next day which is Halloween, Daisy, Chip and Dale, Baloo, Timon, Pumbaa, Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy, and Sally travel to EPCOT for a morning troll while they head to Innoventions and they get captured by the Cutting Edge Appliances from The Brave Little Toaster. As Plugsy ties Snoopy and Woodstock, the Cutting Edge Appliances begin to sing "Cutting Edge". Meanwhile at the Magic Kingdom, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Junior, Larry and Bob ride Splash Mountian, It's a Small World, and Jungle Cruise with Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Pigpen. Until they got the feeling that Charlie Brown and the Others Were Captured at EPCOT. They must go at once to EPCOT to their friends. After Computer, Plugsy and their minons were defeated, Sora and his friends go to the Grand Floridan Hotel for a Halloween party. Then the Villains appear and steal everyone's treats. Now Sora and Mickey defeat the villains and the party is back to normal. Sora Said, "God is with us, even on Halloween" as the episode ends. Songs *Grim Grinning Ghosts (Disneyland Fun version) *It's a B Movie *Cutting Edge *Calling All the Monsters (Performed by Oogie Boogie and Prince Hans) *Villains Tonight Villains *Larxene *Xemnas *Maleficent *Jafar *Hades *The Big Bad Wolf *Claude Frollo *The Witch (the Queen in disguise) *The Queen of Hearts *Governor Ratcliffe *Captain Hook *Scar *Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai *Ursula *Prince John *The Sheriff of Nottingham *Cruella De Ville *Emperor Zurg *Lotso the Bear *Syndrome *Prince Hans *Darth Vader *Kylo Ren *Constantine Cast *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Alice, and Wendy Darling *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Idina Menzel as Daisy Duck and Elsa the Snow Queen *Megan Hilty as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, General Knowledge, Captain Hook, Sark, MCP, Mayor of Phantom Canyon and Ghost Host *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Scrooge McDuck *Eric Stuart as Launchpad McQuack *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt *Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber and Jerry Gourd *Tara Strong as Junior Asparagus *Keri Pisapia as Laura Carrot *Ken Page as Mr. Nezzer and Oogie Boogie *Mila Kunis as Charlie Brown *Grey DeLisle as Lucy Van Pelt *Olesya Rulin as Peppermint Patty and Schroeder *Ariel Winter as Sally Brown *Panela Hayden as Linus *Alyson Stoner as Marcie *Bill Melendez as Snoopy (non-speaking) and Woodstock (Audio Archieve) *Cam Clarke as Snoopy (Speaking) *Anothony Daniels as C3PO *Paul Reubens as Captain Rex (RX-24) *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Keith David as Sebastian *Sam Marin as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Jim Cummings as Darwking Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Zeke (Pete's Cousin), Negaduck, Kaa the Snake and King Louie *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Kristen Bell as Anna *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog and Rizzo the Rat *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear and Animal *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *Matt Vogel as Constantine *Rex Allen as Father/Carousel of Progress Host (Audio Archive) *Dallas McKennon as Cylde Birdbrain (Audio Archive) *Sebastian Cabot as Claude (Audio Archive) *Wally Boag as Jose (Audio Archive) *Fulton Burley as Michael (Audio Archive) *Ernie Newton as Pierre (Audio Archive) *Thurl Ravenscroft as Fritz (Audio Archive) *Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse, Henry Ravenswood and Percival C. Mcleach *Jess Harnell as Brer Rabbit and Brer Fox *Angela Lansbury as Herself *Jim Jackman as Plugsy *Lance Bass as Computer *Christopher Fitzgerald as The Entertainment Computer *Bernadette Peters as Two Faced Sewing Machine *Joel Grey as Egg Beater and Boom Box *Jan Neuberger as Toaster Oven *Gino Conforti as Food Processor *Ann Reinking as Telephone *Willaim Youmans as Light Tree *Sean McCourt as Vacuum Cleaner *Shanelle Gray as Larxene *Jamie Chung as Chelsea Barnes *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gottifried as Iago *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Raini Rodriguez as Trish *Ross Lynch as Auston Moon *Calum Worthy as Dez *Susan Blakeslee as Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Madame Leota, and Madame Medusa *Keith David as Dr. Facilier Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Halloween